Atracción gravitacional
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Llega quinto curso y, como siempre, Minerva McGonagall ha nombrado a dos nuevos prefectos, pero puede que uno de ellos cause más líos de los que soluciona. Y Minerva lleva tiempo sospechando que Remus es una víctima voluntaria de la mala influencia de sus amigos, sobre todo de uno en particular...
1. El (im)perfecto prefecto

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Hola! Bueno, no quería apuntarme de nuevo, pero ya tenía ganas de escribir algo medio Wolfstar, medio Merodeadores, medio McGonagall con dolor de cabeza._

[Bromista/ **Serio** ]

* * *

«Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria». Isaac Newton

* * *

 **ATRACCIÓN GRAVITACIONAL**

 **I. El (im)perfecto prefecto**

Minerva McGonagall observaba con solemnidad a los dos nuevos prefectos. La verdad era que estaba orgullosa de su elección, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza, especialmente hacia uno de los prefectos.

―Entonces, ¿todo claro? ―preguntó.

Ambos estudiantes asintieron.

―Señorita Evans, ¿podría dejarnos a solas?

Lily Evans miró sorprendida a la profesora y luego a su compañero de casa, pero no dijo nada y se apresuró en coger sus cosas y volver al Gran Comedor.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Minerva clavó sus ojos verdes en el chico. Había crecido desde el curso anterior, y también había cogido algo más de color, sin duda debido a las peripecias veraniegas de sus imparables amigos.

Remus Lupin le devolvió una mirada tranquila, una que, por un momento, te hacía olvidar que el joven apenas tenía quince años.

―Bueno… ―empezó Minerva. Se recostó sobre su silla y juntó las yemas de los dedos debajo de su barbilla―. Supongo que sabe que ser Prefecto incluye ciertas responsabilidades.

Remus asintió.

―Vigilar que nada altere el buen funcionamiento del colegio, hacer guardias nocturnas, encargarse de los alumnos de primero, quitar puntos cuando sea necesario… ―enumeró.

―Y castigar a los que infringen las normas ―añadió Minerva, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

El muchacho la miró como si no hubiera estado en aquel despacho decenas de veces, respondiendo por una u otra travesura perpetrada por él y sus amigos.

―Por supuesto, profesora. Me tomo muy en serio este cargo.

―Me alegra oír eso. No me gustaría tener que castigar a un prefecto de mi casa porque se deja arrastrar por sus amigos… ―Ambos sabían perfectamente que Remus solía ser el cerebro pensante de su grupo de amigos, pero ninguno lo mencionó―. Intente controlar al señor Potter, hágame el favor. Y al señor Black, que no altere al señor Potter. ―Se quedó pensando por un segundo―. ¿Sabe qué? Con que mantenga a raya al señor Black me doy por satisfecha.

Las comisuras de los labios de Remus se curvaron hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente, pero volvió a su expresión seria habitual rápidamente.

―Le prometo que intentaré que Sirius se quede quieto. Al menos unos días ―añadió con cierta sorna.

Minerva asintió, satisfecha. Con aquello se conformaba.

―Bien, querido, mucha suerte.

Remus se levantó y cogió sus cosas.

―Buenas noches, profesora. Nos vemos pronto.

Minerva suspiró.

―Espero que no.

El muchacho no respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron con diversión.


	2. El perfeccionista descuidado

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO**_ _:_ _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

[ **Bromista** /Serio]

* * *

«Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria». Isaac Newton

* * *

 **ATRACCIÓN GRAVITACIONAL**

 **II. El perfeccionista (o eso es lo que él cree) descuidado**

―Una semana. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos las clases. ―Minerva clavó sus ojos verdes en los dos alumnos frente a ella―. Por el amor de Merlín, caballeros, ¿no van a darme tregua?

Sirius Black se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa lánguida. Fue a responder, pero se llevó un codazo de Remus Lupin.

―Si sirve como excusa, solo le prometí _unos días_ de tranquilidad…

Minerva lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que callara; su amigo, por el contrario, contenía las carcajadas como podía.

―Oh, vamos, profesora, sabe que sin nosotros el colegio sería un aburrimiento. Y no ha sido para tanto…

Minerva enarcó una ceja. Unos minutos antes, se había encontrado a estos dos muchachos escondidos en una esquina, discutiendo, mientras el señor Filch intentaba frenar las olas de burbujas amarillas que salían de su cubo de fregar y teñían de amarillo las paredes y el suelo. El pobre hombre debía de haber resbalado, porque él también estaba medio mojado y teñido de amarillo. Y por lo que Minerva sospechaba, el color tardaría en desaparecer.

―Volvamos a lo que importa: ¿de dónde sacaron el tinte? ―Miró directamente a Remus, pero fue Sirius quien respondió:

―No podemos decírselo. En caso de que hubiera sido cosa nuestra, por supuesto ―se apresuró a añadir. Su amigo se cubría los ojos con una mano y meneaba la cabeza.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco.

―Enséñenme las manos, por favor.

Sirius y Remus se miraron antes de levantar lentamente las manos. Las del señor Lupin estaban impecables, pero el señor Black no podía decir lo mismo: tenía unas cuantas gotas en la palma de una mano. Minerva lo miró con una ceja enarcada y expresión severa. Sirius torció el gesto.

―Sí, esta vez no he estado muy fino ―admitió. Se giró hacia Remus―. ¡Te dije que tendríamos que haber llevado también guantes! En caso de haber sido nosotros, por supuesto ―añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más inocente a Minerva.

―¿Sabes que existe el _Fregotego_ , verdad? Además, ¡si hubieras tenido más cuidado, no te habrías ensuciado! ―replicó Remus―. Hipotéticamente hablando, obviamente ―añadió también él tras lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la profesora.

A aquellas alturas, Minerva ya estaba recostada en su silla, masajeándose la sien y pensando si sería tan grave encerrarlos en las mazmorras y tirar la llave.

Sirius suspiró.

―Está bien, está bien ―levantó las manos en señal de derrota―, lo admito: fue idea mía. Solo mía.

Minerva lo miró con hastío.

―Ajá. Entonces, ¿las dos figuras que vi escabullirse por el otro lado del pasillo no eran el señor Pettigrew y el señor Potter?

Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral.

―¿Cómo puede desconfiar de mí? Intento confesar con toda mi buena predisposición y pone en duda mi palabra. ―Menó la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado―. En fin… ―Miró a Remus de reojo―. Si alguien tiene que ser castigado, ese soy yo. El pobre Remus me siguió para que no me metiera en un lío todavía mayor, pero él no ha tenido nada que ver.

Minerva observó al señor Lupin, pero el chico tenía muy estudiada su pose seria, casi tanto que estuvo a punto de convencerla. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

―Está bien. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. ―Hasta a Minerva le dolieron aquellos puntos menos―. Y tendrá que ayudar al señor Filch a limpiar durante una semana, señor Black. Y usted ―señaló a Remus―, la próxima vez que pase algo así, sería preferible que viniera a avisarme en vez de intentar «frenar» a su amigo.

―Por supuesto, profesora McGonagall ―respondió el muchacho. Ninguno de los tres se lo tragó, pero Minerva prefirió dejarlo estar.

―Está bien, pueden marcharse ya. ―Los jóvenes se levantaron―. No sé qué fuerza de atracción tienen hacia el otro, pero cada vez que los veo, están juntos. Y casi nunca están haciendo nada bueno ―señaló―. Espero que algún día eso cambie.

Sirius sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

―No todo lo que hacemos es malo, Minnie, no todo…

* * *

 _Cada uno que interprete el final como quiera ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
